the Nation of Love
by T.W-Leona
Summary: As one of the most 'perverted' nations, France was rarely welcomed. As the nation of love, France was rarely happy. Join the BTT on their journey to help France win back the favour of the whole world, and perhaps...a little more…? ( World x France)
1. Prologue

**A.N: There are so many fics about World x Canada, World x England and World x America, but** **what about the last member of the FACE family T ^ T ?!**

* * *

" M-moar BEER !" Prussia bellowed at the poor bartender, sending him toppling into a table as Spain whooped in sadistic delight and bursted into his national anthem randomly.

Francis smiled at his friends' goofy antics, and sipped his wine elegantly. His head still throbbed slightly from that huge book Arthur smashed into his skull earlier in the meetings. He winced at the thought of England's furious face. His enormous eyebrows furrowed together forming a thick, black line, his face burning red and his eyes glowing a toxic green…_Angleterre_ had always hated him no ?

France lowered his head in a sudden wave of sadness. He frowned, confused. Why would he be sad ? He looked up at Prussia screaming at the sudden arrival of Germany and Spain dialing Romano in a moment of drunken splendor.

_Loneliness…?_

The blond quickly dismissed the small voice shrilling at the back of his head. Impossible. He had Canada, Monaco, Prussia, Spain and sometimes sweet little Veneziano ! How could he ever be lonely ?!

Francis looked up to see Germany and Romano dragging his friends away, leaving him in the trashed pub all by himself.

"…"

The bartender patted his back in sympathy. Bless that man.

_Loneliness…?_

_Oui, perhaps._

* * *

_-later that day-_

Prussia crept through the air vents, feeling like a super spy as he slowly made his way back to his room. Oh ! You're probably wondering why he didn't just walk back ? Because walking was too unawesome for the awesome Prussian !

The albino smirked at his totally logical explanation and continued his adventure through the air vents, when he heard ...gunshots.

Normally Gilbert would just brush it off, seeing how both Switzerland and Finland was included in the meetings. But this time, the shot seems to be from the North American twins' rooms.

If anything happened to Canadia something, the rest of the world won't get pancakes for breakfast ! With the mission of saving tomorrow's breakfast in mind, Prussia wriggled his way to the gunshot as fast as he could.

What he saw next made his blood boil. Francis was kneeling miserably on the ground, as America pointed a pistol to the man's head. Canada whimpered in the background.

"Don't go near Mattie's room, you perv ! " The American yelled as a few nations headed out of the room to watch the commotion.

Prussia gasped as he saw the Frenchman holding a box of obviously homemade crepes behind his back. He looked on with envy as France gave America the crepes, those crepes were heaven !

His jaw dropped as America squashed the box beneath his feet. That _dummkopf._

" Those are definitely drugged ! " America proclaimed and laughed at France's shocked expression.

Francis looked around and saw that the few nations that came to observe the commotion was jeering at him. Cheering America for being the hero, and booing him for being a rapist.

His heart fell as he saw Veneziano looking at him horrified, Poland rapidly uploading the live video to all social media in existence, and Monaco slowly inching away from him.

His mind turned blank and he did the only thing he could, he turned and fled , ignoring the cheering of the nations behind him, and pretend nothing was wrong.

* * *

Somewhere in the air vents, Prussia frowned and sent Gilbird to terrorize that idiot America. Then he begin plotting a plan that was for once, not a prank.

* * *

" **Ignore zhe unawesome author's note ! Zhe AWESOME PRUSSIAN EMPIRE compels jou to review ! Awesome people reviews , are jou awesome ?"**


	2. Un

To Francis, the world meeting was nothing short of torturous. He was first thrown into a wall by Hungary, nearly shot by Switzerland, cursed by England, maimed by China… all justifying themselves by saying they did that out of self-defense against the pervert.

It was lunch break now, and Francis stared quizzingly into the reflective silver plates, he sighed at his reflection. He _indeed _looked like a villain. Complete with gleaming eyes and stubbles.

Next to him, Belarus stumbled into her seat as Russia pushed and ran away from her at the speed of light. The girl fumed but did not give chase. Francis smiled knowingly.

"_What are you smiling at,"_ Belarus hissed.

Francis blinked, he did not expect Belarus to notice. He froze when he felt a chilling presence behind him.

" Natalya, I'll handle him, you run," Hungary smirked and flipped her frying pan gleefully.

Belarus frowned, did Hungary seriously asked her to run away from this..._delicate _man fidgeting next to her ?

"What did he do ? " She asked almost innocently, if one could ignore the many knives dangling from her belt.

" You don't know ?! This pervert stalked and sneaked into his baby brother Canadia's room !" Elizaveta shouted indignantly.

Francis felt tears well up in his eyes., but Belarus' gleamed happily.

" You love your own brother too ?" She smiled so beautifully that even the most fragrant roses paled in comparison.

" **_O-of course I love Matthieu_ !**" Francis stuttered out. Of course he does, he raised Matthew afterall.

" Then from today on, you will be my friend !" The blond girl ordered and clung to him tightly.

" Now leave Elizaveta, you are scaring my friend !"

Only until that moment did Francis realized that perhaps Belarus misunderstood his love towards Matthew…

* * *

Finally, when Belarus decided to leave for the washroom after gossiping with France like a teenage girl for hours, a certain Russian scrambled out under the table. He beamed childishly and turned slowly to Francis.

The Frenchman paled and prepared to make a mad dash away from Ivan, who was certainly going to burst into overly-protective older brother mode and strangle him alive for even going near Natalya.

_**The Russian tiptoed near the wavy-haired blond, towering over him with ease, and raised his ripped, muscular arms high high above the air.**_

_**Francis closed his eyes tightly as Spain, Prussia, and surprisingly England leaped up from their seats in alarm . Russia's pale arms closed down as swift as a runaway bullet, making the French nation looked as petite and small like never before. England's arm reached out desperately and Prussia screamed in rage-**_

"..."

" _Thankyouthankyouthankyou _comrade," Russia murmured into France's delicate ear, wrapping the confused nation into a warm hug.

Prussia's howl faltered into a few pathetic stutters, and France blinked in surprise, then he smiled, genuinely.

"Your smile is lovely, you should smile more ! " Ukraine came over and ruffled Francis' hair like a mother.

Francis blushed and hid in Russia's embrace. First befriending and listening to Belarus' (strangely entertaining) gossip, then getting scared to death by Russia, then got hugged by Russia, and finally got complimented genuinely? Shut up.

He turned to see Prussia and Spain dragging him away forcefully, and England sashaying up to him. He barely heard it when the angry Brit flicked him in the forehead and told him that he nearly got a heart attack. Belarus lecturing Russia to treat France delicately, and Ukraine laughing mirthfully in the background.

He entered the second round of the world meeting flanked by new and old friends alike, and the world marvelled at the beautiful sound of the Frenchman's laughter.

* * *

_Well technically not the whole world, Kiku, Elizaveta and Matthew were too busy blushing at a certain recording._

* * *

" _**O-of course I love Matthieu !"**_

* * *

**A.N So now we got: Russia, Belarus, Prussia, Spain, England, Ukraine, Hungary and Canada involved ! Prussia's plan would also be put into motion soon.**

**Comment on what other characters you want. And yes this is a romance story so please don't kill me for adding so many unromantic stuff at first ! As quoted from another reader's review on another of my works, things will go from '0 TO 100 REAL QUICK'**


	3. Deux

**A.N This chapter will be about - dancing. Seriously. And thank you 'llich' for the reviews, have fun !**

_Tiptoe, whirl, bow down, whirl. Just keep whirling and nothing would go wrong._

Francis laughed a bit at his inner monologue and returned to his little dance. He felt happy, graceful perhaps whenever he got to do the ballet. A significant part of his culture, and a beautiful way to express his own emotions.

Too bad that American next to him kept blasting out some song that consist of nothing but the lyrics ' America _profanity_ Yeah !'. Francis smiled. The American was still young, Francis should probably let him enjoy his youth.

Francis let his arms fall towards his sides in exaggerated elegance and bowed down to an invisible audience. When he suddenly felt a strong pair of arms grab him from the behind and dip him forcefully.

"_ Madame Hungary _?"

The Frenchman blinked. Hungary averted his eyes awkwardly. Next to her, Austria cleared his throat, and pulled out a violin.

" No dance as beautiful as that should be performed with no music," Austria waltzed delicately to Francis.

His pale and long fingers caressing the Frenchman's face gently. Austria sighed nostalgically and pulled back.

Francis smiled, an quite yet melancholic melody rang through the entire room, somehow winning over America's ridiculous songs. So bitter, so sweet. _The good memories of the European dominance._

The nations smiled in cohesion, the music attracting them like bees to honey.

Hungary grabbed Francis and twirled him around so fast that Francis could barely react, Elizaveta smirked. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

The dance between the two nations was more of a battle than a dance, meeting each other's hands in a brief moment of truce, and fighting later in the language of Victorian ball movements. Fluttering around the room in a small elegant game of cat and mouse each other around then attempting to stand back up gracefully.

Suddenly, Austria's violin picked up a more intense tune as a third member joined in. Britain caught the Frenchmen before Hungary could dip him again, his emerald eyes dangerously ablaze.

_Only I am allowed to play him like this._

_Only I am allowed to tease him like this._

Hungary snatched France back. Raising an eyebrow at the Brit.

_As if ! That's my prey !_

Elizaveta's wild side was showing.

Francis suddenly found himself very much chased around the dance hall. He legs stretching further to meet the Austrian's vivid violin tunes and dodging Elizaveta's arms. He turned and was pleasantly surprised to see Arthur's dancing was even better than the old times.

Next to the dancing trio, America stopped playing his music and gaped at the intense 'dancing' of the old empires, even a small layer of sweat had appeared on Austria's forehead.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Britain's tap dance was mixing with his elegant Victorian's swirls as Hungary's Germanic nobility aura was soon accompanied by a wild variation of folk dances.

" Woah are you guys seriously just gonna like, dance in those clothes, like what the hell ?"

Austria's violin stuttered in a moment of confusion.

Poland and Russia was here.

" HIT IT SPECS !"

Austria frowned but obliged Poland nevertheless.

"_ Ka-Kalinka-kalinka-kalinka_-"

Russia removed his own hat from his folk uniform and gave it to France.

Francis beamed and Russia took his hand happily.

" Oh look at poor Fredka, sitting all alone on the other side of the room !" Russia laughed and pointed ,Francis winced.

" Oh shut it." America spat.

Walking up to France, America blinked.

' France actually looked kinda nice with Russia's hat, kind of like those lovestruck girlfriends you'll see in high school romance movies...' America thought.

' But I bet he'll look better with my bomber jacket !' the American huffed and blushed just so slightly.

Francis yelped as America pulled him away from Russia with superhuman strength and started a series of jazz moves. Russia growled.

Outside the room, Japan paled at the sight of Arthur and Elizaveta 'accidentally' stepping on each other's foot, Russia and America pulling on Francis's arms while the Frenchman stared at him pleadingly, and Austria was looking suspiciously at Poland while holding a moustache and a grape threateningly.

Somewhere drinking beer with Prussia, Germany sneezed.

"Those crazy westerners aru..." China shook his head in disbelief .

**A.N Since I got no requested nations, I let my imagination run free, and if you know me, you'll know it would be a very very bad thing. Maybe Northern Europe next chapter ? Or East Asia...**

_But whoa whoa whoa, before you leave, may I present to you - the adventures of Gilbird and America ! _

" To Iggy, you are a horrible big brother. But in my will, I will leave you all my burgers..."

America sobbed as he continued to hide under his bed.

" T-to Commie Bastard-"

Another heartbreaking wail.

" I-I leave you all my paperwork, you better do it ! a-and to China-"

The door creaked open, America paled.

Gilbird narrowed his eyes menacingly. He leaped up high, high high up into the air, and grinned ! His beak fell right onto into the America's skull, and the bird chirped a victory chirp as loose blond tuffs fell slowly down the ground.

The world's mightiest nation screamed when Gilbird slowly made his way down to the American's shoulder. The _Prussian Gloria_ blasted gleefully as the bird lunged up and roundhouse kicked Alfred's cheek. The nation responded by crashing out of the window and falling dramatically down three stories.

Luckily, someone caught him. Unluckily, that someone was Russia. And somewhere in the hotel, the letter of wills was sent to an absolutely _livid_ president of the US who promptly banned Alfred F Jones from all Mc Donalds in existence.

~the end~


End file.
